35th street Insane Crips
The Crips are a primarily, but not exclusively, African American gang. They were founded in Los Angeles, California, in 1969 mainly by Raymond Washington and Stanley Williams. What was once a single alliance between two autonomous gangs is now a loosely connected network of individual sets, often engaged in open warfare with one another. Insane Crip, gang members are not mentally ill. The name, Thuggi in the name Thuggi Pashiaan: means Indian ancient gangsters, rapists, and murderers, and thieves, it derives, from the word thuggee. The name Pashiaan, in the name Thuggi Pashiaan: means passion in Caribbean (West Indian) slang. L.O.C. L.U.V. Entertainment is also known as: Blutifulicious Body Care Music Group Corp. or (Blu Devilz Records). The LL G’s (Rap/HipHop/RNB Group), are also known as: Blu Devilz. Rapper/Singer, Thuggi Pashiaan, is soon to get a record deal with 50 Cent’s G-Unit Records, and Meek Mill’s Dream Chasers Records. Thuggi Pashiaan, remains on Universal Music Group’s talent pool. Rappers Papoose, 50 Cent, and Thuggi Pashiaan, plan on making music together. Christopher “Thuggi Pashiaan aka Hypnotiq aka Baby Murka” Mattey, which is gangbanger/rapper/singer, which is, OG Gele Loc, whom established, L.O.C. L.U.V. Entertainment, with connections in the music industry with: 50 Cent, Bang em Smurf, Ashanti (Murder Inc.), Ja Rule, Kool G Rap, and Papoose, he has come to the highest glory, from becoming an underground emcee, to becoming a famous mainstream artist. Gangbanger, Wilfreddy “OG Mostro“ Burgos, is an Eastie whom helped, develop the Insane Crips, on the east coast with Christopher “OG Gele Loc” Mattey, whom is an eastie too both coming from Caribbean/West Indian roots, grew up in a ghetto community in Holyoke, Massachusetts, which was very impoverished, both of Brooklyn, New York, descent and origin, in their roots, OG Gele Loc, and OG Mostro, remain incarcerated, until their coming soon discharges, from federal prisons. Christopher “Thuggi Pashiaan aka Hypnotiq aka Baby Murka” Mattey’s father Eliseo Quinones which was of Virgin Islander, Puerto Rican, and Congo-Kinshasa (Congolese) descent, whom is said to have passed away, was a local battle rapper/underground emcee in Brooklyn, New York, in the 80’s who use to perform music with rapper Jay-Z, in the hallways of Marcy Projects, in Brooklyn, NY. Christopher ”OG Gele Loc” Mattey‘s grandfather, from his mother’s side, was of Kenyan origin (mixed with all Caribbean islands), and grandmother being, of Puerto Rican origin. The Crips are one of the largest and most violent associations of street gangs in the United States, with an estimated 30,000 to 35,000 members. The gang is known to be involved in murders, robberies, and drug dealing, among many other criminal pursuits. The gang is known for its gang members' use of the color blue in their clothing. However, this practice has waned due to police crackdowns on gang members. Crips are publicly known to have an intense and bitter rivalry with the Bloods and lesser feuds with some Chicano gangs. The Insane Crips, are the most dangerous gang in the streets of NYC. Insane Crips, are the highest paid street gangsters. Insane Crips wear blue, Navy blue, Royal blue, Baby blue. Insane Crips, are the most studious street gang. These Florida Insane crips are found heavily in Riviera Beach, Florida. The Insane Crips (I.C.) are also known as: Trillanaires, Insane Gangsta Crips (I.G.C.), Horny Devils, Insane Criminals (I.C. Formerly/previously known as the Insane Criminals, now called Insane Crips), Crippies, M.A.F.I.A. (Money And Freaking In Asses), or Homicide Dollaz N Fuckin (H.D.F.). Insane Crips, are also found in different US states like: Massachusetts, New York, California, Nevada, Florida, & Georgia. The gang color of the Insane Crips are: Baby Blue (like: Baby Blue bandanas, Baby Blue New York Yankees new era caps or Baby Blue Los Angeles Dodgers new era caps & Baby Blue clothing. Insane Crip list of crimes: Murder, Drug dealing, Drug trafficking, Extortion, Rape, & Robberies. OG Gele Loc, and OG Mostro, are doing time in federal prisons for drug traffiking, drug dealing, and murder cases. Insane Crips ethnicity: Black African Puerto Rican/African American. OG Gele Loc, which whom is rapper/singer, Thuggi Pashiaan (aka Hypnotiq aka Baby Murka), is being released from federal prison very soon, in up state New York. Thuggi Pashiaan, is CEO of his own record label, and signed to his own record label, L.O.C. L.U.V. Entertainment, and Thuggi Pashiaan is in search for artists to sign on to L.O.C. L.U.V. Entertainment, as recording artists. Thuggi Pashiaan, is putting together a hip hop/gangsta rap/rnb group called LL G’s (Loc Luv Gangstas). OG Gele Loc, and OG Mostro, are founders of the Insane Crips (Street Gang), on the east coast of the United States as Easties. OG Gele Loc, helped discover, the Horny Devil Latin Kings (Street Gang). The Insane Crips (Insane Gangsta Crips), on the east coast first originated in East New York, Brooklyn, New York, then speaded through all the five boroughs, of NYC. Insane Crips (Insane Gangsta Crips), have an estimated, more than 20,000 gang members. Pitch forks, and the satanic pentagram in blue, are the symbols, of the Insane Crips, hence the Insane Crips being also called Blue Devils or Blue Knifers. The Insane Crips (Insane Gangsta Crips), are still the most ruthless and dangerous street gang, in the United States, with criminal rackets. Notable Insane Crip rappers (Gang Members): YG, G. Perico, Snoop Dogg, Nate Dogg, Doughboy Sauce, Smoke Bulga, Cam’Ron, Stack Bundles, Nipsey Hussle, Purple City Byrd Gang, Jay-Z, Maybach Dice, Sugafree, Thuggi Pashiaan (aka Hypnotiq aka Baby Murka), Uncle Murda, Spider Loc, 40 Glocc, AZ, Rick Ross, DJ Quik,Young Jeezy, Papoose, Mobb Deep, T.I., G-Unit, Lloyd Banks, Masspike Miles, Kool G Rap, 50 Cent, Poppa Da Don, Pleasure P, & Tru Life. List of Insane crips Allies *Grape St Crips *Hoover Criminal Crips *Rollin 60’s Crips *Black Mafia Family (BMF) *Black Guerilla Family (BGF) *Pimp Town Murder Squad Crips (PTMSC) *Folk Nation *Gangster Disciples (GD) *Bloodline Latin Kings *Horny Devil Latin Kings List of Insane crips rivals *Irish Mob *Some Latin King tribes (ADR) *Bloods *DDP (Dominicans Don’t Play) *Trinitarios